


What Goes on in the Menagerie Stays in the Menagerie.... Most Times

by Jay_s_Atelier



Series: Sanctuary Sanctuary [2]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Blaise left the Merlins, Amrys and Emrys, to watch over the animals in his absence. Now we deal with the fallout on when both get bored and make an oops.
Relationships: Artoria & Arthur Pendragon, Cu Pack, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin, Gilgamesh & Enkidu, Gilgamesh | Archer & Kishinami Hakuno, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno, Hakuno Kishinami & Enkidu, Jinako Carigiri/Karna | Lancer, Merlin & Merlin Prototype, Merlin (Fate/Prototype)/Arthur Pendragon | Saber, Rin Tohsaka & Cu Chulainn, Saber Faces
Series: Sanctuary Sanctuary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052525
Comments: 20
Kudos: 8





	1. We May Have A Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

So... they needed to handle the fact that there were no longer animals in their, well officially Blaise's, Sanctuary for the animals turned into ... humans. 

The long green hair of Enkidu's swung, covering their body like a blanket, as they stood eerily still to a regular human's sensibilities. Their entire presence screaming predator. Never mind the more savage tint in that smile. It was not the expectations Amrys and Emrys Merlin had for the Not a Deer, what with the rudimentary image of his animal form looked like it would be an herbivorous creature. Although they were a rescue from a magus's workshop. The one that made earth golems that devoured towns every full moon for three years before he was caught trying to summon a hoard of demons into the world to inhabit said golems as vessels. The last two years since they arrived had seen him battle Gilgamesh the lion when not chittering away at Hakuno the squirrel when she got too close to his pen.

(Both Merlins were incredibly amused that they had better habitats than zoos as pens. Blaise did say to give them a good home though when he asked them to magic a comfortable place. 

They ... may have gotten a little carried way making them more lavish in the housing portion than a king's bedroom and as realistic on the outside portion to their place in the wild.)

"I'll go get some robes that Blaise keeps in the dresser. He always kept spare ones around just in case the ones he had on were damaged in an accident. He's been putting his older ones inside since Mother insists on making him a new one once a month after the last magic experiment of ours on seeing if robes make good butlers." Amrys mentioned out loud.

Her twin already knew what she meant, but it was benefit of letting Enkidu hear she was going to get the clothing like he wanted for him and the others. The two of them really were much like one person in two bodies seventy percent of the time they sometimes forgot that other people didn't know what they were doing. Mother and Blaise were explicit that verbalizing was important when other people were there for their benefit a very long time ago. 

(The last time they didn't, both Mother and Blaise found out they snuck off to to release two dragons that were having a spat. The were competing that day to test their differences for their limits by Blaise who let them go on longer than normal. Neither thought it was that bad of a thing after they missed a large group of travelers with what looked like a noble. Some of the higher members of the church were from nobles and they acted really stupid sometimes about the obvious. 

Mother and Blaise had them switching to another location within the month after that.)

Emrys decided to continue speaking with Enkidu. He and his twin never could stop their curiosity and now they might have another person to answer more questions from. An entire room's worth really, but Enkidu came up to them first. 

"How does it feel to be human?" Emrys didn't know anyone else other than his sister who ever really changed into another species at will. And they never really saw a difference other than the instincts in their bodies. It was the same either gender.

( _Really by now the only reason he was a he and Amrys was a she was because they reveled a little at the little differences between them. It... it was fun to feel when the other like something. Like a little bit of preference was a thrill they couldn't get enough of noticing. Of feeling._

_Mother and Blaise were just as thrilled and willing to help them find them._ )

"It feels like something I forgot I could do before. Like waking up from a very clear dream." Enkidu responded gently in voice still as eerily still as before. Emrys was fascinated as their conversation partner whimsically grew and shrank the antlers from their Not a Deer state much like a cat would flex their claws.

.

* * *

.

Amrys already knew her brother was set to get some answers. 

She wanted them too.

It was why she was so quick to grab as many robes as she could from the dresser. The one she and her twin secretly placed spells on to repair the clothing inside of it. Not that it got past Blaise. His knowing looks and warm affection sent to them like an evening tea telling them just how onto them and proudly affectionate of them he was. The hefty load is tossed onto a wave of flowers she focused on growing holding the majority of the robes, while she holds the one for Enkidu personally in her arms.

Her hearing was good enough to ick up a little of their conversation, but to listen clearly she would have to lean into her twin. Something Blaise and Mother insisted on only doing in emergencies. This did not count as an emergency. Hearing over the noise of the ret of the room did not count as an emergency.

No.

This counted as the most... yes this was excitement.

The most exciting thing to happen in a while!

Amyrs made her way passed the few groups still in their pens or close to it. Her brother and Enkidu can assist in making sure they wear clothes. By the looks of some of them (Read: Gilgamesh and the Cu Pack) there might be a struggle to wear anything. Something Amrys was interested in finding out as she was about anything else in this new reign of answers. It's not like they ever had to turn them back into animals right? They might be a lot more happier like this as humans than returning to the animal forms they were. Completely unethical not to ask their opinion according to the morals they were taught.

This is completely not because she was curious. 

No.

Of course not!

.

* * *

.

"So man, or woman, doesn't matter, but you prefer to be male." Emrys noted when Enkidu shifted back to a male body. It was interesting on how they had that in common. Emrys wondered if this was a special ability of Enkidu's, or if the magic from their creation led to this. It will be interesting to see just how unique they all were with the animals able to speak human.

....if they all spoke human.

It's fine Enkidu could translate! Or Fou like they were semi used to doing already. Fou who had already shushed Emrys once already when he got a little too loud to overhear the Rin and Cu Pack drama.It was probably romance related knowing them and their enjoyment of romance novels. They think it makes them an expert in love now.

(Both Merlins had really wanted to test that and had Fou assist in some love related troubles in their advice column within the church. It was an interesting hobby.) 

"And that is all I will say on this for now. The clothes have arrived." Enkidu revealed as soon as Amrys returned to his side. No doubt Enkidu realized his sister would be just as curious as himself. No matter, they had time to learn more later. By the look on her face, Amrys already was thinking along the same lines. 

"Your clothes as requested~" Amrys said playfully. A little bit of lyrical notes in her voice for a little bit of song added to her speech. Emrys knew she would be testing the waters even if she didn't ask questions. Her own attention and his a bit riveted when Enkidu remained unaffected was speaking volumes. Both their minds wondering at the reasons for this phenomenon. The fact Enkidu knew how to wear the robe was just as interesting after Amrys handed him as well. So many questions they both had. 

They definitely wouldn't be bored for a while.

"I think it would be better to distribute them to the smallest groups first and larger groups last." Emrys mentioned. "Preferably the calmer groups first. Enkidu and Fou can translate for us if they don't speak the same language like he can."

"Good idea brother." Amrys responded looking for the calmest between Jinako and Karna duo to the double Arjunas. Amrys never got the chance to choose their first targets to the amusement of Enkidu and the startled responses to both Merlin. Even the knowing "Fou ou," from Fou. 

Arthur - presuming this was Arthur, something neither Merlin were willing to doubt - had snuck out of his pen as Amrys passed by it and snuck up behind her to glomp onto her in a hug. Chirping happily in her left ear as if he was still in his lizard form that he no longer was in. It seemed he didn't see anything different from when Amrys carried him on her shoulder time and time again previously. He was all to happy to forgo personal space with his favorite human even in his new human form. Belatedly both Merlin siblings were impressed with Arthur's ability to walk quietly enough to sneak up on them both. 

"I suppose we can start with Amry's Arthur then." Enkidu commented finally loosening up from their still posture to a more relaxed position. 


	2. Introducing Arthur!!

Arthur remembered the time before he and his nest mates were accepted into the human Blaise’s territory.

He remembered that he was all alone at first. Just himself and a man who kept on doing more and more odd things as he screeched out in the oddest sounds Arthur had ever heard. Some of the only sounds Arthur had ever heard. Not that he even had a name when he still lived with the man. He tried to stay up and understand the odd sounds coming from the larger creature that his mind insisted were called humans. His head knew and didn’t know about the world, it was like he remembered small gaps every time the man, or mage as his mind eventually insisted after one experiment, until there was a large burst of mana around him. Those times when the mana flashed in the dreadful den of the mage was the most he felt alive and active. Other times he was so chilled he had to slumber all over again until there were more spells as his mind once more insisted to perk him up.

He remembered how the mage was often doing things he never understood.

He remembered the time when he gained his first nest mates.

None of them lived the first round. All of them so starved for something that they didn’t make it past their first breath.

He remembers how he gained more and more next mates after that only to lose them all in the end. All of them except the one or two survivors of a batch of a clutch of eggs.

Remembers how the mage raged so much as he failed to keep them alive, make them something else even if Arthur never knew just what he meant to do. The man always angered even as he used the dead nest mates to create something that his senses considered foul and to be destroyed right then and there. If only he had the power to do it. As the longer he stayed in the mage’s den, the longer he needed to sleep. It got worse the more his nest mates survived to start growing and sleep as well.

Arthur and the Artorias were so tired they almost all slept through the man coming inside and killing the man that was in charge of the den. The den that smelt of pure sickness for as long as Arthur could put the thought into a name, a concept. He remembers trying to pitifully step in front of his flock to make sure the newest human didn’t go after them too. Only for the human to smile even as blood dripped down his claws.

The very same man somehow was able to contain them all in separate smaller dens and have them leave the only den they all knew.

…..and _despised_ for the sheer abominable things they witnessed the mage that owned and hatched them.

Arthur knows he slept a lot. His nest mates did as well, but they all felt the most wonderful feeling of being awake. Of feeling like their bellies were filling. The clawed man was there presenting them as tribute to the elder human who smelled … a lot better and not to mention felt better. Perhaps the wisdom of an elder and great being in his presence. For a human he almost felt similar to what Arthur was supposed to be in presence the very first time they met. He looked at him. Looked at all of his siblings under Arthur’s wing and let them stay. Let them stay and allowed them to feed until they were full for the first time. Let them do all of that and allowed his own hatchlings that were clearly old enough to soon leave the den to take them in as their own.

Arthur remembered the shiniest and fluffiest being picking him up, and not even caring that he was hissing and readying for a scream. Anything to defend himself from what she could do. Only for her to pet at his scales and his wings, those sadly underdeveloped wings that couldn’t even allow him to hover let alone glide. She, for she smelt like a female, began to sing. For him. She sang and allowed him to take in her magic that was overflowing from her to make him feel as if he could be full for the first time ever. Could stop feeling that insisting tugging to slip into the Reverse World settle as something less of a scream.

That settled it. This human was initiating it, they had time to know one another. Time for him to fill himself and learn to change shape to her own. 

….and perhaps learn her language to talk to her in human. Among many other things.

He was _curious_. 

.

* * *

.

Arthur remembered and understood a lot more than anyone would ever guess. His memory was just the same as the rest of his kind, and he remembered everything. It didn't matter that he didn't understand what human speech was in the beginning, he could look back and know after. 

The fact that clawed man named him and his nest mates was a bit irritating. The fact that it was from looking back and _understanding_ it was nominated by someone fluffier... was better. After all, it seemed that human had more ways to call one another to specify. They couldn't just growl and the recipient and everyone else just _know_ who was being addressed. 

Clawed man, or Kirei as his human speech improved, did at least understand taste in names at least. Or he know how to take suggestions it seemed. 

.....sometime soon he would introduce himself fully, but 'Arthur,' 'Arthur Pendragon' in particular, was perfectly fine for a name as a human. He couldn't wait to use Amrys.

.

* * *

.

He... he didn't change on purpose.

None of them did. 

Everything was much smaller than a few moments ago. It was all more colorful than a few seconds ago. "Chirrr?" Looking to the side... he _knew_ those scents. Despite the different looks on all of them. Their scales that were starting to get shiny and smooth were replaced by a soft and in some places furry pelt. It was like looking right at a human with the right eyes.

....or the fact that _they_ were human. 

More soothing rumbles were sent as they all purred and tried to huddle to stay warmer in the suddenly chiller place. Their eyes looking out on the rest of their world as the different shape was not just them. It was all fascinating to see the new humans around them. ....not as fascinating as it was when Lily chirped in glee at seeing Emrys. The more shinier he was to their eyes. Yet, when he was around there was _always_ Amrys. 

And there she was. He pushed himself up on the two clawed hind limbs of the human. And did just as he saw, possibly Karna, do when he slipped out of his own pen and into the other where the large one turned into a smaller large one. 

He could do this.

He could.

The rest of his nest mates watched on in stillness. He was the one in charge and would be the one that could tell them to move. Even Lily would respect that. For all that she was so impulsive, when he said no she listened. Slowly, his breath got slower as his body shook to a steady movement. Arthur's entire sense of self tunneled into just reaching her.

.

* * *

.

"Churr~" He may have collapsed onto her - walking on two legs was very disturbing.. how does one stop, but she held him before. And oh she was so much softer like this. He could nuzzle her now and preen her hair so much better after he got more practiced with his foreclaws. Just... the fact that he could cling to her like that was enough for now.

He would enjoy his time with his mate now that he was finally just like her. Only now he really needed to work on the human talk part for all he understood it.

"Brrprrr~" He was not doing anything wrong nuzzling her. ' _Hello my Amrys.'_


	3. Where Emrys is Taking Charge

“Arthur?” Amrys wondered as she tried to turn around to physically see the body that was clinging to her. “My Arthur?” It was a warm heat from the other clinging to her for all there was a small – and by that she was irritated by the fact that there was once again someone taller than her, Amrys did like being a woman aside from the fact her twin was taller by her by a wide margin – annoyance at the fact that the lizard that at most was only a little larger than Fou was now so much taller that he could wrap his entire body around her.

That small annoyance was felt by Emrys as he looked over at his sister before she just relaxed into the emotions that were as strong as a tidal wave that almost liquidated Emrys right there with his twin. Amyrs, having gotten the full rush of emotions pointedly felt directed towards her, was very lucky that Arthur.. if it was Arthur was bracing her in that long cuddle.

“Fou,” Fou deadpanned in confirmation before ignoring the issue once more with the Merlin pair. The insults Rin was calling out to the Cu Pack, who were genuinely pleased to hear her yell at them for whatever reason, were too good for Fou to ignore. It was almost sad that the wolves in human form didn’t keep their ears and tails when they transformed, but Fou assumed it was an all or nothing thing. As most of the accidents the twins caused were never what anyone could consider halfway.

“Chrr..ri chrrr,” was all they could hear from Arthur, who was unlike Enkidu in not being able to speak like they did to communicate. He then continued to purr in a way that his whole body appeared to vibrate the more Amrys relaxed into him. His one hand absentmindedly playing with her very long and fluffy hair.

“He said he would stay put.” Enkidu spoke up rather amused in emotion if not the expression that Emrys was used to from a person that looked human. The fact that they were not just a few hours ago meant nothing to Emrys, Enkidu as well as he and his twin managed it, so they wouldn’t put it passed any other effects from the spell creating something. Or imbibing something into them to go with being human. Amrys and himself gained instincts when they changed into animals, so it stood to reason the other way around worked too.

“Sister? Shouldn’t he… get dressed if he is going to be cuddling with you?” Emrys knew it was supposed to be like that. Even Enkidu, who had only stopped being the Not Deer thing recently knew that.

“Clothes..?” Amrys was too swept away from the emotions bombarding her to actually do anything else. Even Emrys was feeling the urge to curl up with them and do nothing else, and it was not even directed at him! That didn’t even change when he dulled the connection to his twin.

“It looks like this is a task for just you now.” Enkidu decided when his sister started her own low purring back. Emrys didn’t realize they could do that. Then again, any affection that was even a fraction, or close, to this was something that Mother and Blaise would be the ones directing feelings to both of them. For all he knew they did something similar as children, but even if they didn’t this was fascinating to discover.

“I feel so used, sister. You have to help out next time instead of being part of our observations.” Emrys seemed to about pout to Enkidu’s experienced memories. Their friend did it so much more flamboyantly and often in their presence that they were bemused to see it so soon. And all because someone was left to work alone. “I think you should come with me while Fou stays with Amrys. The two of them need a chaperone while I work and I need a translator if no one else can speak with me like you do, Enkidu.”

“Fou ou fo fou.” Fou agreed easily. The small form easily leaping right on top of Arthur’s head. Arthur only huffed a moment after noting the weight and continuing to purr back at Amrys. Emrys decided he would still keep some of his vision directed towards his sister. He … was not worried that Arthur could act out in any way, but the magic could have had some effects that could do harm. The Look Fou sent him at the moment he even made that decision meant nothing. He was not worried.

He was definitely not worried as he picked up a couple of robes and decided which pens to go to first.

“Very well. I assume you have a group in mind.” Enkidu was fine following them as well as passively observing the golden figure doing his own purring uninterrupted aside from the pointed chirps from the brunette that pushed him away from her in one of her moments chirping deadpan at him. The fact that Hakuno was now in a chair that was not there previously before and Gil was kneeling there while almost climbing into her lap was hilarious to see when he did his best to not touch her and drape by her in some pose at the same time as he pled his case to court her. They could wait while Enkidu assisted Emrys at this time.

.

* * *

.

“You only need to wear the robes until we find something more comfortable for you later on.” Emrys pointed out to the pair of Karna and Jinako. The two of them listening calmly and paying attention. Or paying attention in the case of Karna as he took the robes and started to place them on as a cape. Jinako didn’t even pause in her attention from her game.

Emrys had believed the two would be the easiest of the lot. Also one of the smallest groups to work with that would make it go by faster to go and personally check in with his twin.

(Both Merlins had their connection the lowest it had _ever_ been. As long as they could _ever_ remember.

Emrys not willing to fall into the same state his twin was in even if it did look comfortable. The slow returning to more awareness on her end was _not_ worrying him.

He was clearly not worrying so much that he made sure to only grab so many robes at a time so that he could physically check in with his sister instead of the constant checking in on her with his link ****_and_**** clairvoyance to see her for him.

He was definitely ~~not worried~~ fine.)

Enkidu just let themselves be a few steps behind him. Just observing what he was doing and looking out over at the rest of the now humans in the silence aside from Emrys voice only. They were only there for translation anyway. And entertainment.

“Let me show you how this works. It must be different from seeing it when you were a fox, don’t worry this is perfectly good human rules we are following. Blaise approved.” Emrys continued. The nod Karna gave was a decisive one and Emyrs was almost considering himself relieved it was so simple on this side. Karna freely allowed them to cover and tie the sash in a way that it would not immediately slip. Karna was so much more cooperative than any of the rest ofthem already.

“Don’t forget that Jinako needs to wear hers too.” Enkidu pointed out helpfully. Jinako once more paid no attention. Enkidu lent a smile that was a little too much teeth Emrys way in humor.

“I know that.” The male twin wondered just how Jinako was able to ignore him when he was so close and decided to try another tactic. “Jinako, I just need you to get dressed~” He let a little melody into his voice to see if that would work.

Jinako looked his way and then snorted before going back to her game.

Emrys was intrigued, but wondered how this would work further if he couldn’t find a way for her to wear the robe. He never expected Karna to have taken a spare he set down when showing him how to wear it to start placing it on Jinako himself. Perfectly too. Jinako having just moved where Karna moved her limbs and _still_ continuing her game as if she had nothing eventful happening around her. When he was done Karna just nodded satisfied to Jinako then Emrys and went right back to sitting next to Jinako as if they never were interrupted.

“Well I guess that takes care of that.” Emrys decided after a small pause.

“It looks like you didn’t need me this time.” Enkidu mentioned as they once more followed the male twin over to the pen filled with another set of twins inside.

“If they talked, I believe I might have yet.” Emrys mentioned, as he contemplated the silence of the two he was walking away from. The only sound in that section came from the game, some sort of magic and swords fighting monsters as far as Emrys could tell and himself.

.

* * *

.

“I think you both need to place on the robes for Blaise.” Emrys mentioned to the two almost identical men in front of him. The one with horns and a reptilian tail was the most obvious tell on which twin was which. ‘I wonder why those traits remained.’

The one without the animal features glared sternly at him as if this was all his fault. The one with the tail looked like he was about to nap.

…if he wasn’t halfway floating above the ground whenever he yawned.

“Mrrrwkah.” Alter Arjuna pointed out as he once more floated back to the ground.

“He says that he doesn’t need one.” Enkidu translated helpfully. His eyes keenly observing the floating as much as Emrys was. Although the fact that Enkidu was once more bringing out his own antlers and dismissing them was another story entirely.

"Yes, you do." Emrys pointed out. "Both of you do. It will even fit your tail."

"Kreeetchk." Alter Arjuna denied. Arjuna just glared harder. 

"He disagreed again." Enkidu pointed out just as helpfully. That smile getting more serene opposed to the glee Emrys could feel from them. Their translator was at least having a good time.

"Karna was able to do it, but they might just be bad at putting on robes?" Emrys wondered if that odd feeling of rough candy was a rebellion against clothing entirely, or the embarrassment from the first new human now. It was an educational time and Emrys was all too willing to document it. 

He was not expecting Arjuna to steal the robe roughly from his hand and shove it on abruptly. It too him once, twice, and a third time to get it all set up by himself, but he accomplished it. He then swiped the final robe from a still blinking Emrys grip only o forcefully tie it onto his own twin. The glare Arjuna turned his way was the dark chocolate kind Emrys remembered Mother helping him to compare it to. Vindictive, that was the feeling he got from Arjuna. Over what, Emrys could not tell anyone. Perhaps because Arjuna was unable to speak as well, or chose not to.

Emrys chose to settle this by checking back on his twin. He clapped his hands twice. "Good job! The both of you did really well with that. Now I am going to help the more troubled cases." More troubled as in more people meant more work, but that part didn't need to be told.

Arjuna looked and felt smug like a spicy meal, while Alter Arjuna lost his will to stop from napping and curled up as he floated in place. The abrupt change in their twin causing Arjuna to stop looking at Emrys and glare at his own twin like he betrayed him. Somehow.

Enkidu let out their own chuckle as they followed Emrys back to his twin.

.

* * *

.

.....neither Amrys, or Arthur, had moved from where he left them.


End file.
